Say Goodnight
by Tinian I'att
Summary: I'm always with you. Every time you look at the sky you see me and when I look down at the earth below I see you. I'll always be with you, forever, in your heart.


**A/N: So this is just a one-shot that's been floating around in my head since I saw the episode **_Star Quality_**. If you haven't already seen it, it's up on courtesy of ClassTitans2005. It's probably a good idea to watch it before you read this. The song is "Say Goodnight" by Beth Nielsen Chapman.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans. I don't own the song "Say Goodnight". I don't know if anyone even reads these.**

**Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow. **_Romeo and Juliet act ii, scene ii._

Say Goodnight

Artemis stood on the roof of the school staring up at the stars…waiting. Waiting for Orion to take his place back up in the night sky where he belonged.

"I wish so much that things had been different," she sighed.

"So do I," whispered a voice behind her.

Whipping around Artemis froze in shock as she came face to face with her long lost love. He was just as she remembered him tall, handsome, and strong. It was as if the past hadn't happened, as if somehow someone had granted them a second chance for the happiness that they had so long been denied.

"Orion?" she gasped, "but how?"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"No. Not a bit."

He smiled holding out a hand. "Dance with me?"

"Of course."

_Say goodnight, not goodbye  
You will never leave my heart behind  
Like the path of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are  
In the spark that lies beneath the coals  
In the secret place inside your soul  
Keep my light, in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not goodbye_

They moved slowly, gracefully across the smooth surface of the roof and for a moment, all of Artemis' cares were swept away. She was with the one she loved and that was all that mattered.

"I still don't understand," she said to him. "This shouldn't be possible. Is it just a dream?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up."

"Neither do I, my love."

_Don't you fear, when you dream  
Waking up is never what it seems  
Like a jewel, buried deep  
Like a promise meant to keep  
You are everything you want to be  
So just, let your heart reach out to me  
I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight, not goodbye_

They twirled around and around for what felt like hours and might only have been seconds and then…

"I have to go now."

"No, you can't! I need you! I need you to stay here…with me."

"I'm always with you. Every time you look at the sky, you see me and when I look down at the earth below, I see you. I'll always be with you, forever, in your heart."

"It's not the same!"

"Yet it is the way things are."

"So this is…goodbye?"

"Not goodbye, Artemis, just goodnight."

"Then goodnight, Orion, my love."

"Goodnight Artemis."

And just like that, he was gone.

_You are everything you want to be  
So just, let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not goodbye_

Artemis jerked upright. She'd dozed off on the couch in her study.

"Was it all just a dream, then?"

"Artemis?"

Artemis whirled around surprised by the unexpected voice.

"Oh, Atlanta, what is it?"

"I just wanted to return this," Atlanta answered holding out Artemis' bracelet.

"Oh, um thank you," Artemis stammered.

"No problem."

Atlanta turned to go then paused a moment before turning back and adding, "He told me to tell you that…he misses you too."

"I know."

Atlanta turned away quickly and headed for the door, pretending not to see the single tear that slid down the goddess' face.

_Say goodnight, not goodbye_

Clutching the bracelet to her heart Artemis hurried to the roof. She had to see to know for herself. Bursting out onto the roof Artemis glanced frantically around the night sky searching, searching…and there he was looking down on her just as he had for so long…just as he always would.

Artemis stayed on the roof for the rest of that night, unable to bear the thought of being out of sight of her beloved. Only as the stars began to fade from the sky did she finally turn and head in.

"Goodnight, Orion," she called to the fading stars.

She was never certain, afterward, if she imagined it or not, but for just a second before the door to the roof closed behind her, she could swear those stars gleamed a little brighter and she was almost certain she heard a voice she had not heard in ages whisper,

"Goodnight, Artemis."

**A/N: If you liked it, please review. If you hated it, please review. I don't care just for goodness sake review, Review, REVIEW!**


End file.
